


Sunny Side Up

by MissNewGoomy (5dshadesofgay)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5dshadesofgay/pseuds/MissNewGoomy
Summary: Sunny and Basil spend a last night together.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished Omori yet so this probably doesn't even fit in the narrative, but it was just a cute idea that came to me. So I wrote a little drabble. Sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have my beta right now. I also haven't written in a long time. I hope this good lol I just really love the both of them, absolute cuties and I wanna protect them from everything >w<

Sunny was afraid of the dark, so with the power turned off, Basil held Sunny's hand to keep him calm. It seemed to work. As long as Sunny wasn't alone, he seemed to be okay, and Basil tried to squash his feelings so his hand wouldn't start sweating and Sunny would let go. It was lucky that it was a cold night, but once they got under the one blanket and warmed up, his hand might start sweating. Sunny's grip was iron clad, though, which was reassuring. _He must really be afraid of the dark and having no one near him_ , Basil thought with a flutter of sympathy and pity as they both settled under the blanket.

" _Oyasumi_ ," Basil whispered, facing Sunny. The moonlight shining through the window shadowed his face but it was enough light to see Sunny give him a small, stone faced nod before closing his eyes. He was used to Sunny barely speaking or barely showing emotion, so Basil wasn't phased. He watched as Sunny's breathing became slower and slower and then steady. His fingers were limp against Basil's but Basil didn't move his hand, just in case Sunny woke up and panicked about being in the dark. That's what Basil told himself as he continued to bask in the warmth of Sunny's hand. He was going to miss this hand so much. If this was his last night with Sunny, he didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to watch his face, looking so peaceful, unlike when he was awake. Basil hoped Sunny was at peace while he slept. Sunny deserved some peace. He was really going to miss him. Before he knew what he was doing, Basil raised his free hand and gently stroked the little tuff of hair that had fallen over Sunny's ear. Basil's stomach dropped in horror as he saw Sunny's eyes flutter open. (He must have accidentally grazed Sunny's ear!) His arm was frozen after being caught red-handed.

" _O-Oh, Sunny, sorry_ ," Basil whispered, feeling mortified and trying not to show it. " _I was just... it looked like.... there was something..._ " His hand was definitely sweating now, along with the rest of his body. Sunny just kept staring at him, making Basil feel more and more flustered. Basil was about to move his hand when he felt Sunny latch onto it again, despite the sweat, and then saw Sunny reach over with his free hand and copy what Basil had done to him just moments ago. Basil felt his face catch fire as he felt Sunny tuck his hair behind his ear. He was sure Sunny could feel the heat of his face when his hand brushed his ear. Basil couldn't think of a single thing to say. He just tried to keep his breathing steady. Especially when it seemed Sunny's face was getting closer to his.

" _Su-?_ " His name was a ghost on Basil's breath as soft lips brushed chapped ones. Sunny pulled back, still holding Basil's hand under the blanket.

" _Oyasumi_ ," Sunny whispered, and if it hadn't been dead silent in the house Basil wouldn't have heard him. And then Sunny closed his eyes again, just the smallest smile gracing his normally stoic face.

Basil felt his body turn to jello. He let out a huge breath he had been keeping in. Sunny's smile grew a little wider.

" _See? It's not as scary as you think._ " Sunny's voice was still just a ghost of a whisper, but it was music to Basil's ears. Feeling bolder, he snuggled up closer to Sunny and felt his heart leap when Sunny scooched closer, too.

Basil slept better than he had in the past four years that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so scared to finish this game I know it's gonna break me. So here is something cute I wrote while everyone is still cinnamon rolls in my eyes.


End file.
